


souhaits irréalistes.

by akechuuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, NSFW, Slow Burn, Stalking, Voice Kink, accent kink, based off of the song girl by daoko, is that a thing?, more tags will be added, pretty boy, reader has yandere tendencies, riwun has mysophobia, use of many French terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: “i wish for things that i can’t have”wherein the reader is lonely girl who falls for a boy.





	souhaits irréalistes.

**Author's Note:**

> i would watch the music video girl by daoko to enhance your reading experience.
> 
> also, this is in first person for a very good reason. you’ll see as time goes on.

There’s a place between heaven and this world. In that place, I am the only one that exists.

Miraculous stars sprinkle the pastel coloured sky. Stars are frosted soft colours, coated in a lavender hue. The air is calm and light.

There I am, floating ever so quietly, observing everyone below, from the other side of the moon. The world: Wozwald, is a world where species besides humans aren’t so atypical. In fact, humans are so awfully rare.

Nevertheless, in my own reality, I get to watch everyone. All of the interactions. All of the attractions. But yet, for the longest, I was always unsatisfied.

Unsatisfied with everyone.  
Unsatisfied with everything.

“There is nothing that will suffice.” Those are the kind of things I repeated in my head for the longest.

But that was until I saw him. Leblanc Riwun. He who held the most astral, soft blue eyes. Such silky, fluffy cream coloured hair on top of his head which adorned his facial features gracefully. He was always wearing the most luxurious outfit, you could tell from the material, but nothing was ever over the top. With him, everything was perfect.

Of course, he attended Neveah Academy. Only the most prestigious school in Wozwald. No one wonder he looked expensive. He was the new transfer student. From an entire different realm.

And that is how interest became so evident. I had thought that girls would fawn over him rather quickly, but this wasn’t the case. So many were intimidated by him, to say at the very least. But he was so beautiful, how could anyone not stare in awe?

It was the mask. It was the gloves. It was a lot of things. And people were so quick to judge someone they didn’t even know.

So what if he was a mute who refused to speak? So what if he didn’t like being touched? It saddened me greatly to see people already jeering at him.

It made me want to just go down there myself and tell them to stop such with suffocating insults, but I couldn’t. No, not yet.

It was only later day when he met his roommate in the dormitory, someone who was bound to take him under his wing. That is what I had hoped after observing his dorm mate anyway.

Amai Yusun. Quite popular, but a total airhead. Solves maths problems in the oddest way. Can’t pronounce big words. Blindly optimistic. Very extroverted. And can’t cook to save his life.

I lied on the soft grass, taking a bite into a red apple, watching a new scene unfold below. My black cat sat right next to me playing chesire.

As soon as Riwun made it into his room, surveying his surroundings quietly, the entrance slid open. So suddenly that the male flinched ever so slightly. “Hey, new roomie!” Yusun greeted in such a chirpy voice.

“Or should I say dormie?” he chuckled to himself then shrugged. Yusun closed the door behind him, making his way over. “Sooo, how you likin’ Neveah so far?” his arm swooped over his shoulder. It was clear that the transfer student was uncomfortable, but Yusun didn’t really care for the matter. Nor did he truly notice. Riwun pulled himself away from the shorter male and just looked at him blankly.

“Ohh, that’s right. Rumor’s going around that you don’t really speak. And that’s okay, because I could talk all day long and I don’t really care if you respond or not. It’s all good, I understand.” he rambled, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. Riwun seemed to averted his eyes in distress.

I couldn’t help but smile at the new friendship beginning to blossom. Yes, Yusun seemed really annoying. It’s like a child who constantly asks questions about anything and everything. But, but...he was the only person who had an open mind on Riwun and I could respect that.

For a couple more weeks, I continued observing the ethereal boy and his never ending adventures at Neveah Academy. It was so entertaining. Riwun was so mysterious. There was more to him that I wanted to know.

So far, I had learned that he was most definitely a clean freak, perfectionist, or just something of the sort. He would tidy up after absolutely everything. Whenever Yusun made a mess, he would be so quick to clean it up. And before he sat down anywhere, he would clean it. There was something about germs? Mysophobia perhaps?

I had wrote several hypotheses on what it could be. Whatever it was, it was the reason why he wore gloves and a white mask everyday. I still have never seen the other half of his face— or his hands. And to make matters worse, I still have never heard his voice.

All I have ever heard is him sigh in frustration or disappointment when he lost playing a video game. It made my curiosity grow more and more, day after day.

Furthermore, I learned that he was left handed and quite the avid learner. He had only been attending Neveah for a couple of weeks and he was already at the top of the class. I had seen him reading quite often when he wasn’t playing video games or cleaning. It was nice to see how he balanced himself.

Despite not ever interacting with the male, it didn’t take long for me to fall for the fourth year. There was just something about him that was so alluring. I wanted to know so many more things about him.

What’s the flavor his time is spent? Is it sweet? Spicy? Salty? Bitter? Or is it poisonous? Nevertheless, anything would be all right. Anything would be okay. As long as he remained my joyful thought each day.

But I was in love. That significant L word that always created butterflies in your belly. The one that made your mind drift away to the clouds. The one that had your heart’s desire longing for that lover.

Oh, this world was doomed.

I sat in the boat again as it sailed gently across the pastel water. I doodled cute, little Riwuns with plenty of hearts. My cat lied down quietly, taking a nap. In the reflection of the water, you could see Riwun finally sitting down after cleaning the dorm room. Yusun was out at a skate park with some other friends, and Riwun could care less about indulging himself in such activities.

As soon as he relaxed on the plush sofa, his cellular device began to ring. It played ‘Claire De Lune’, a piano classic from many, many years ago. I had noticed awhile ago that he listened to piano music quite frequently.

Closing my journal, I peered over the boat and into the water. I smiled softly, upon seeing his ethereal beauty. He was _so_ angelic and breathtaking. If I ever saw him up close, my words would be, without a doubt, trapped in my throat. His gloved hands picked up his phone and tapped the answer option.

Oh...someone was video calling him?

It’s been a little over a month and Riwun had never received video calls. Let alone audio calls. Who could be worthy of such an honour? I just had to watch with curious eyes.

“Hey!” a girl’s voice cheerfully greeted. Who—Who is that? Riwun gave her a small wave. “Mère had wanted me to call you and check up on you. She thought you wouldn’t be able to handle going to such a fancy school.” the blonde girl giggled lightly, rolling her eyes playfully.

Many questions ran through my mind. Who was this girl? And why was she so... casual and leisure with him? My fists couldn’t help but clench a little.

“But I know she’s overthinking like always. Still though, how is Neveah Academy? It’s weird to not see my little bro around anymore since you’re staying at the dorms and all..” she said sheepishly.

_Oh_? Ohh. They had to be siblings! I let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on my chest. She said bro. That’s all they were. Siblings. No need to get anxious and over analyze.

“It’s...It’s okay,” he began. My eyes widened. He just spoke. He used his vocal cords. Gosh, I practically melted into jelly. His voice was as beautiful as his facial features. He had a bit of an accent from a place where I couldn’t quite put my finger on. “Euh... l'école—“

“Hey! Absolutely no speaking French! You need to remember your English and Japanese vocabulary.” his sister scolded. Riwun narrowed his eyes, just a little bit. But he sighed, “School is fine. Just...the people here are...”

“If your roommate of all students is picking on you, I’ll come up there to the school myself and—“ the male quickly cut her off, “No. My dorm mate is quite nice actually. It’s just the other students and I’m okay. I can cope with it.” he tried reassuring through his mask. His sister smiled a little at that, “If you say so. But if things get to be too much, just know that home is nothing but a call awa—“ her voice stopped as she squinted at her screen.

“That’s my friend calling. She said she would call back after this thing to vent, so I have to go. But I miss you, frère. Au revoir! Je t'aime~!” she blew a small kiss before hanging up. Riwun sighed once she was gone. He leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

I leaned back in the boat calmly. I hugged myself in delight, sighing in awe. He was so lovely. He was so heavenly. Oh gosh, how did he even exist?

I closed my eyes, daydreaming of his voice. It was so silvery yet attractive. Even though, he had only said a couple of words, it’s words like those that would forever play over and over in my head. And without even realizing, my hand reached down into bliss.

_ He’s just so devine, he has to be mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> ah, so it begins.


End file.
